


All of You

by Anonymous



Category: Actor RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Ficlet, I'm Going to Hell, I'm Sorry, Incest, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Rough Sex, Sex, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 08:48:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18427130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Sami took the bandana scarf from around his neck and gave it to his brother."It'll remind you to come back to me."Rami stared down at the scarf and smiled, he would never let it go.





	All of You

**Author's Note:**

> This is for a friend...

Sami stared at the scarf in Rami’s hands, a testament to the first time he claimed his brother and his little obsession began. 

 

Rami couldn’t read his twins expression, gently nudging at the others face he tried to get his attention. “Baby? You goo-“ his words were cut off when Sami’s lips crashed onto his in a desperate kiss that left the smaller man needy and moaning. Pulling away slightly, Sami pressed their foreheads together, “I love you.” he repeated as he kissed down Rami’s neck.

 

Without hesitating, Rami returned the kiss that left him moaning loudly. Smiling he gave a soft laugh "I love you too, Sami." Moaning quietly he laid his head back against the pillow and offered more of his neck and wrapped his arms around the larger man, not even noticing he still held the scarf. The moment Sami’s teeth scraped against his skin though he couldn't hold back a loud and shaky moan "Sami!"

 

The older twin teasingly rubbed the palm of his hand against the bulge in the other mans pants and ground himself against Rami's ass.

 

Rami's moaning so loudly he’s scared the others will hear, “T-too much, s-slow down!” Sami grinned and just laughed at his brothers begging and started grinding and rubbing faster, all while nipping at the man's neck. Rami’s moaning like crazy and goes to cover his mouth with his hands but his brother pulls them away, “Louder” Sami demands, “I want to hear you scream for me.” Biting at his lip until he nearly draws blood the smaller man shook his head. “T-the others will he-ear!” He argues as Sami bites down on his neck drawing out a loud screaming moan from him. “Let them, I want them to know exactly who you belong too.”

 

The words sent electricity down Rami's spine, moaning Sami's name loudly he lifted his hips to grind against the others hand and moved his hands to cling to the others shirt, "Y-you know I-Ah!" Moaning loudly he could feel the other bite into his neck and he instantly wrapped his legs around the others waist. "You k-know I belong t-to you!"

 

Sami almost growls as he quickly preps the other, he doesn't hesitate as he pushes in slowly to let Rami adjust to his size and gives a few shallow thrusts before setting a fast, hard pace. Rami is practically screaming his brothers name at this point and he knows damn well that everyone can hear them. He’s pounding and holds Rami down. “Who do you belong to baby, tell me again?”

 

Everything felt too good, he couldn't even think through the pleasure and let himself scream and moan as loudly as he could. Looking up into the other man's eyes he didn't even try to think before he answered. "Y-You! I-I belong to you- Sami!" He almost screamed when he felt his brother thrust into him and hit the sweet spot inside. "H-Harder Please!" He was so close he didn't even care about who could hear them, all he cared about was cumming.

 

Sami gripped Rami’s hips and forced them still, he knew his brother was close and changed the angle of his thrusts so each one hit directly into the others prostate dead on. It isn't long before Rami’s cumming all over himself, screaming Sami’s name. And just as he’s about to cum, Sami bites down on Rami's neck, hard enough to draw blood and sets a claim on him. He wants Rami to carry a brand on him, so everyone could see that he’s his and his only. Rami is dizzy and trembling from the afterglow, the faint pleasure still coming in waves through his body. Every breath he exhales lets out a soft little whimper in response to his brothers quiet, satisfied growls. He's too tired and pleasure-stupid to say anything when Sami moves him into a curled up position so he could cuddle and cover Rami entirely with his huge body. Rami loved being small, fitting so well into his big boyfriend's arms and chest

 

Everything is hazy, but that doesn't matter because the soft warmth that engulfs him makes him feel safe and Rami couldn't help but let out a happy content sigh. Cuddling up closer to his brother he closed his eyes and let the mans strong scent and warm body lull him to sleep. Sami gently rubbed comforting circles along the sleeping mans hips and thighs, smiling to himself as he saw his brothers content face along with the mark right between his shoulder and neck, he pulled his rosebud closer to him and let the cool skin and orange spice scent relax him to sleep.


End file.
